Good Times
by Awesomo3000
Summary: Set after "Loose Cannons". When Bulkhead gives Wheeljack a tour of Jasper, Nevada, the two of them recall some of their greatest battles on Cybertron together, before Bulkhead left the Wreckers...


**Hey, what's up, guys? It's me again, Awesomo3000, and I'm back once again with a new Transformers: Prime oneshot! This time, featuring Bulkhead and his best buddy, Wheeljack! :)**

**After I watched the new TFP episode "Hurt", I felt quite sad for Bulkhead being in a coma. :( So I decided to write this little oneshot to show his and Jackie's friendship, taking place after the episode "Loose Cannons".**

**Anyway, here it is, I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review! :)**

**NOTE: **_Italic text_**= flashbacks**

It was a beautiful sunny evening out in Jasper, Nevada, the bright sun slowly sinking down into the desert mountains in the distance. All the locals were going back inside their homes, all ready for a good night's sleep. All the locals, that is, except for two of them.

Two that weren't human.

Up on a cliff overlooking the town, two vehicles pulled up to the edge, their engines gently purring as the wind blew against their metal skin. One was a huge green offroad vehicle with big tyres while the other was a cool-looking white sports car with red and green bits on its paintjob. But these two automobiles didn't belong to any of the locals; they _were_ locals.

Then, in a flash of folding metal, the two cars both rapidly transformed into two towering robots, Autobots to be precise, both by the names of Bulkhead and Wheeljack. After what had happened yesterday with encountering the newest addition to the Decepticon ranks, Dreadwing, and Bulkhead almost getting blown to bits, they'd both decided to take some time off for him to cool down after that exciting escapade. And Bulkhead had decided to show his friend around the local area. Smiling, they both looked down on the small town in the distance.

"Yep, and that's Miko's hometown, Jasper." The big green Autobot said, gesturing to it, "I'd give you a tour, but…"

"Robots in disguise, blah, blah, blah." Wheeljack interrupted, smiling understandingly at his friend, "By the way, thanks for helping choose a new set of wheels, Bulk. Saves me having to use the Jackhammer a lot."

"Yeah, no problem, Jackie," Bulkhead replied, referring to his old buddy by his nickname, "Was the least I could do." They then looked down at the town again. Both Autobots remained for silent for almost a full minute, before Wheeljack finally spoke.

"Gotta admit, sure is a nice planet the humans got here, Bulk." The sports car Bot said with a smile, "Much better-looking than Cybertron in its final days." Bulkhead chuckled in response.

"Yeah." He looked down at Jasper then back at Wheeljack.

"Hey, Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

"Speaking of Cybertron, d'you remember some of the good times we had together in battle?" asked the former Wrecker. Wheeljack thought for a few seconds before smiling as tonnes of great memories came flooding back to him in tidal waves.

"Oh, boy, do I." he muttered with a smile, "Like when we were surrounded by all those Cons, so I chucked my only grenade into that primary heat exchanger?"

0o0o0o0

_Bulkhead and Wheeljack both stayed back-to-back with each other, their weapons folded out and ready as the ring of Vehicons surrounding them gradually got tighter. The purple drones all charged up their arm cannons as they got closer to the two Wreckers. The green Wrecker was clutching a sword wound on his side, leaking out Energon onto the metallic floor, whilst his partner tightly held a painful-looking burn on his right shoulder, emitting a small curl of grey steam into the air._

"_Wreckers, this is Wheeljack." Said the white mech quietly into his comlink, "Me and Bulkhead are surrounded, so we could really do with some backup here." The only response he unfortunately got was the scratch of static._

"_Wreckers, come in!" he tried again, only to receive the same reply, "Scrap, comlink's dead. Must be the walls."_

"_So you got any other bright ideas, Jackie?" murmered Bulkhead as the circle of drones became even tighter. Wheeljack's optics darted around for a moment, as he frantically tried to figure out a different plan. Finally his optics set on a rotating fan on the far left wall, filling the giant Energon storage room with warm air. A confident smile then appeared on his lips._

"_I think I just might." He replied calmly. As his servo quietly snaked down his back toward his right hip, one of the Vehicon drones, the two Wreckers presumed was the leader, aimed his weapon at Wheeljack's face._

"_Any last words, Wrecker?" he sneered behind his battlemask. Bulkhead cautiously raised his wrecking ball slightly, however his friend remained calm, having had enemy firearms pointed at him countless times before._

"_Just a few," he responded coolly, "Enjoy the heat, Cons!" This collected statement earned him a look of puzzlement from the drone. With that, before anyone in the room could do or say anything else, Wheeljack quickly raised his arm and chucked his grenade over the Vehicons' heads, leaving the pin clenched between two of his digets. _

"_That's our cue, Bulk!" he called, whipping out his katana swords from his back. Slicing his way through six of the Decepticons, the two mechs sprinted out of the room as the small explosive soared through the air. Finally it came in contact with the hot air from the primary heat exchanger._

_Bulkhead and Wheeljack raced down the hallway as the room behind them was engulfed in a fiery explosion, sending shards of hot metal and burnt Vehicon appendages shooting in all directions. Just before the explosion cloud could catch them up, they both ran out through the exit and onto the outside of the Decepticon storage centre._

"_Phew, that was a close call." Bulkhead panted, holding his wound, "Nice aiming there, Jackie." The white Wrecker stood up straight and smiled, fistbumping his bulky comrade._

"_One grenade, one shot," He replied proudly , "My new signature."_

0o0o0o0

"Yeah, that was a heck of an explosion to outrun." Bulkhead chuckled, using his right servo to give his metal behind a scratch, "I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside."

"I'm not surprised, Bulk, judging by the _size_ of your backside." Wheeljack remarked. Bulkhead glared jokily at his friend before thinking for a moment. Finally the offroad Autobot remembered something.

"Oh, what about our run-in with the Cons Thrash and Mangler at that abandoned Energon depot?"

0o0o0o0

_Both cornered in the deserted, barren construction site, Bulkhead and Wheeljack folded out their arm cannons as the two terrifying grey and black Decepticons advanced towards them, a malicious smirk planted on their faces. Both of Thrash's servos split in half and changed into a pair of razor-sharp, jagged swords, while Mangler's left servo converted into a huge, spiky mace connected to a long chain._

"_Think we should call for some backup, Jackie?" Bulkhead murmered across to his friend._

"_Bulkhead, Wreckers don't call for backup," the white Wrecker responded with a confident smile, "They call for cleanup." With that, Wheeljack's battlemask shot across his mouth, and with a battle yell, flung himself at Thrash, whipping out his katana swords. Sparks flashed as the blades from each mech clashed with each other, both of them swinging wildly at one another. _

_Bulkhead swapped his cannon for his trusty wrecking ball hand, charging toward Mangler, who swung his mace at the green mech. Luckily, he dodged it in the nick of time, the mace hitting the ground instead of his intended target._

_Thrash's sharp blades furiously swiped at his opponent, who swiftly dodged and blocked the attacks with ease._

"_Keep still, Wrecker!" snarled the Decepticon as he continued slashing at the mech._

"_Aww, it's alright, Thrash. A lot of Cons have bad aim." Wheeljack replied coolly as he simultaneously used his katana swords to defend him from Thrash's own. Furious now, the grey Decepticon swung a leg under his foe, taking his legs out from under him and knocking him to the ground. The white Wrecker lay there as Thrash held up both his blades to finish him off. _

_But Wheeljack was prepared. _

_As his enemy brought the swords down, Wheeljack quickly slid himself under his legs and behind him, just as the tips of the weapons touched the ground. As soon as he was behind the bewildered mech, the Wrecker's sliced his katana blade through the air and punched it through Thrash's back. The tip of the sword shot out of his chest, his pulsating blue spark impaled on the end. The Decepticon slumped to the ground; his optics flickered once, twice before finally fading to black._

"_I rest my case." Wheeljack stated proudly, sliding his two blades back into the scabbords on his back._

_With the other two mechs, the battle was vicious. Bulkhead rapidly dodged the deadly swings from Mangler's mace, whilst the Decepticon avoided swipes from the Wrecker's wrecking ball. One of the spikes on his enemy's mace just managed to scratch the side of Bulkhead's helm. Finally, the green mech managed to push Mangler's arm out of the way and brought his wrecking ball around hard on the Decepticon's cheek. He stumbled backwards for a moment, dazed, before looking up to glare at his opponent._

"_You're gonna pay for that, Wrecker!" he growled, baring his sharp fangs. With that, the black Decepticon leapt through the air towards his enemy, pulling back his mace, ready to tear out his foe's spark chamber._

_But Bulkhead was poised and ready._

_As Mangler swung the spiked ball at the Wrecker, Bulkhead quickly reached out his servo. Grabbing the end of the chain in his grasp, the green mech yanked on it hard, pulling Mangler out of his pouncing posture and towards him through the air. Straight into Bulkhead's outstretched wrecking ball._

_The collision of the wrecking ball and the Decepticon's head was brutal. The impact of the ball smashing into his face pushed it far back, further, further, until finally his helm came away from his body completely. Mangler's decapitated frame stumbled for a moment before finally toppling forward to the ground, lifeless. His guillotined head landed on the ground behind it._

"_I don't think so." Bulkhead muttered, folding his wrecking ball away into his arm. Smiling, Wheeljack retracted his battlemask and put two of his appendages to his comlink._

"_Springer, this is Wheeljack," he said into the head-built communicator, "We could do with some cleanup here."_

0o0o0o0

Wheeljack quietly laughed to himself as he remembered that battle.

"Yeah, he never saw that one comin'." He said, smiling, "Hey, what about that time on Sandokan when you got yourself captured by Starscream? Then the Wreckers and I had to come save your big metal backside."

0o0o0o0

_Bulkhead struggled furiously at the tough metal clamps around his wrists and ankles, pinning him to the medical table on which he lay. As he fought, the Decepticon commander refered to as Starscream paced around the table casually._

"_Really, you Wreckers should know better than to get yourself captured." He said with a smirk. The green mech stopped fighting for a moment and glared at the winged Decepticon._

"_Yeah? Well you Cons should know better than to run from every fight." He retorted. Whirling around to glare fiercely at the Wrecker, Starscream raised his right servo to strike him with his sharp claws. But he managed to resist his urge to skewer him and calmed himself down._

"_Oh, so that's how it's going to be, is it?" he asked with composure, before turning towards the closed entrance at the end of the medical room. The two metal doors slid open and in stepped an incredibly shiny, red Decepticon with tints of white painted on his frame._

"_Doctor in the house." Said the gleaming mech with a grin._

"_Knock Out, prepare your dissection tools." Ordered the grey Decepticon. The medic, Knock Out as he was called, nodded in response and went to one of his tables at the side of the room. On its surface lay all sorts of sharp, deadly-looking pieces of medical equipment, all different shapes and sizes._

"_You would be wise to tell us the coordinates of the Autobot's weaponry chamber, Wrecker," Starscream told his prisoner with an unpleasant sneer, "Otherwise Knock Out here shall have the delight in splattering your Energon all over the walls." Despite these chilling threats, Bulkhead remained as calm as he could._

"_Like I'd ever tell you." He replied defiantly. Glowering at the green Wrecker, Starscream gestured to Knock Out. Grinning, the shiny medic walked over and changed his right servo into his long medical drill._

"_Very well." The second-in-command responded as Knock Out's drill got closer to the struggling Bulkhead's chest. Suddenly, the closed doors at the end of the room exploded into shards of metal, making the two Decepticons spin around in shock. A familiar white mech sprinted into the room, aiming his charged up plasma cannon at the two villainous mechs._

"_Ah, you must be the Wrecker they call Wheeljack." Starscream sneered, raising an optic ridge. Wheeljack narrowed his optics at the flying Decepticon, clearly not in the mood for introductions._

"_Let Bulkhead go, you Con scum." He growled, as his battlemask shot across his mouth. Starscream merely chuckled at his threat and aimed one of the rockets on his arm at Bulkhead, while Knock Out replaced his drill with his whirling buzzsaw._

"_Clearly you do not understand that you are outnumbered." He smirked as he got ready to fire, making Bulkhead struggle against his bonds even more. But Wheeljack wasn't deterred._

"_Really?" he asked with a grin, making Starscream look slightly confused. Suddenly, as if on cue, six other mechs sprinted into the room, their weapons at the ready and pointed at the two even more surprised Decepticons._

"_You were saying, Scream?" Wheeljack asked, smiling at them both._

"_Wreckers, attack!" called the tallest green and white one known as Springer. With that, two surgically combined Wreckers, the ones called Rack'n'Ruin charged towards Starscream and Knock Out, swinging their hammer arms around like windmills. Before either of the two Decepticons could react, they found themselves crying out in pain as they were knocked aside into the wall by the spinning weapons. The medic got to his feet, now with a big scratch on his chest._

"_You scratch my paint, I scratch yours!" he snapped threateningly, as he advanced towards the two Wreckers, his buzzsaw now furiously rotating. Reacting quickly, another one of the mechs, with a jagged harpoon in place of his right servo, dashed at the shining Decepticon._

"_Oh, no, you don't!" the Wrecker named Impactor yelled, pulling back his clenched fist. The blow sent Knock Out sprawling on the floor, his red optics flickering before he finally slipped into unconsciousness. A groan of agony emitted from Starscream's vocal processor as he sat up against the wall. When he opened his optics, he found himself staring at the barrel of Roadbuster's huge chaingun. The blue Wrecker Whirl was standing beside him, pointing his blades at his chest._

"_Stay down, Starscream." Roadbuster growled dangerously, his second digit hovering eagerly over the trigger. Silently panicking, the Decepticon's optics darted from left to right. Finally, he leapt to his feet and quickly sprinted out of the room, barely dodging a blast from Topspin's cannon, as it hit the opposite wall instead._

"_Scrap. He always manages to get away." Topspin muttered his complaint, cocking his weapon. Wheeljack then walked over to Bulkhead, who now looked relieved to see his teammates._

"_You took your time." He said with a smile, as Wheeljack unlocked the clamps holding him. The green Wrecker then stood up and stretched his stiff limbs._

"_You're the one who got yourself captured. By Starscream, of all Cons." His partner remarked, grinning as his battlemask retracted back into the side of his face._

"_Hey, he hit me when I wasn't looking!" the Wrecker protested, giving Wheeljack a friendly punch on his shoulder._

"_Riiiight." Came the unconvinced reply._

0o0o0o0

"I told you, he hit me when I wasn't looking!" Bulkhead said, making his friend chuckle. The green Autobot then thought for a second before another great battle crossed his mind.

"Or the Battle of Technaar on top of that abandoned building." He said, "Remember that one? When we fought those three Insecticons?" Wheeljack smiled when he remembered, but it faded away when he recollected another part of the battle.

"Yeah. And when we lost a few of the Wreckers."

0o0o0o0

_As the Battle of Technaar raged on the battlefield below, the Wreckers were fighting three Insecticons upon one of the jagged, metal mountains. Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Springer were locked in combat with the first one, Topspin, Pyro and Rack'n'Ruin were busy fighting the second one, and Roadbuster, Twintwist and Impactor were battling the third._

_From the side, Roadbuster pelted the gigantic insect with bullets from his giant chaingun, whilst Twintwist and Impactor shot at him with their own weapons from different directions. The Insecticon let out a metallic screech of pain and fury, before swiping at Impactor with one of his insect legs on his waist. Luckily, the Wrecker ducked and held up his harpoon hand, the collision of the appendage and sharp blade slicing it off completely at the joint. The robotic bug roared in agony, then reaching across and grabbing Roadbuster's gun in his huge hand, crushing it into a twisted form of crumpled metal. It then threw the Wrecker at Twintwist, knocking them both backwards over the edge of the cliff. Roadbuster quickly seized the edge with his servo, then reached out to grab Twintwist._

_But he wasn't quick enough._

"_Twintwist, no!" he cried, as he watched his comrade fall toward the spiked metal rocks below. He then clenched his optics shut as he heard the sound of metal being ripped. Then, fury pulsing through his Energon veins, the Wrecker pulled himself and, with a cry of anger, charged at the Insecticon. His clenched fists slammed into the bug's face again and again, before finally grabbing the sides of its head and pulling. The decapitated head and body slumped and plummeted over the edge of the cliff towards where his comrade had perished._

"_For Twintwist." He muttered, as he uncaringly watched the extinguished insect get speared by the jagged metallic rocks._

_With Topspin, Rack'n'Ruin and Pyro, the three Wreckers were bearing down on their Insecticon foe. Whenever the bug threw a punch at Topspin, he quickly managed to grab his clenched fists and hold them with the powerful, mechanical claws welded onto his wrists. Pyro was on the giant's back, pounding down on his head with his fist, and Rack'n'Ruin were both hammering away at the titanic bug's metal hide with their two mallet weapons._

"_Choke on that, bug!" Rack shouted, as his hammer gleefully thrashed at the Insecticon's rear. A screeching roar sounding from its vocal processor, the vermin spun around to face the combined Wreckers, Topspin's claw still clamped onto its wrists. Shaking the blue Wrecker off, the insect raised its giant fists above its helm._

"_Whoa, look out!" cried Ruin, as he and his twin began to sprint out of the way. But they were too late. The robotic bug grabbed the two mechs in each of its claws and pulled. Hard. With a sickening rip, the bond holding the two together tore in two as the Insecticon threw both of the now-deactivated Wreckers over the edge of the cliff to join Twintwist and the other insect._

"_No!" shouted Pyro as he helplessly watched them fall, "Rack'n'Ruin!" His shock melting into fury at the death of his companions, the red Wrecker charged at the Insecticon scum, both his huge flamethrowers folded out and ready to fry his aft._

_"I'm gonna barbeque your backside, bug!" he shouted as he ran at his insectoid enemy._

_But his planned victory never happened._

_All because the insect plunged his claws into the mech's chest and with one strong tug, tore out his pulsating blue spark from it. The glowing ball of blue energy was now impaled on his sharp talons, leaking Energon from the holes punctured into it. The life fading from his optics, Pyro fell to the ground and rolled over the edge of the cliff-face, as the life left his frame completely. The corners of the creature's mouth curling up into a sneer, it turned around to face his last helpless opponent. But he saw nothing._

_Until he looked down._

_He didn't have time to react, as Topspin punched upwards and clamped his outstretched claws around the bug's neck. Then with an even stronger pull, the Wrecker ripped the Insecticon's head away from its frame completely._

"_That was for Pyro. And for Rack'n'Ruin." He panted angrily as its body went limp and fell, "And this is for me!" Placing his pede on the insect's body, he pushed it over the edge of the cliff and witnessed it tumble downward to the rocks below to join the others who had perished at his claws._

_And with the third Insecticon, the last three Wreckers were giving it everything they had._

"_Wheeljack, Bulkhead, don't let up!" shouted Springer, his arm blades spinning wildly and slicing deep into the Insecticon's back, making it shriek in pain. Bulkhead violently bashed the vermin around its face with his folded out wrecking ball while Wheeljack shot at it with his plasma cannon, making it slowly back up towards the edge._

"_Almost there! Just a little bit further!" called the white Wrecker, as the bug got closer to the brink of the cliff._

"_Enjoy your fall, bug!" Bulkhed taunted with a grin as one of the vermin's giant pedes went slightly over the edge. But the insectoid robot had other ideas. Quickly, it reached one of its servos up and seized Springer in his claws. Yanking him off his back, the Insecticon swung him like a club and batted Bulkhead and Wheeljack away from him. The two Wreckers sprawled along the metal barren ground and the bug grabbed the leader's arms and legs in both its claws._

"_Bulk, Jack, get out of here now!" he called in pain as the Insecticon pulled, before he issued his final command:_

"_Save yourselves!" Bulkhead and Wheeljack could only stare in horror as the two halves of Springer's body were thrown to the ground in front of their feet. The bug stood tall and sneered._

"_Ah, another Autobot successfully disposed of." With that, dodging angry fire from the Wreckers, the insect transformed into his aerial beetle form and flew away from the battle and out of sight._

_Leaving only Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Topspin, Impactor and Roadbuster still standing._

0o0o0o0

"Yeah, they were good soldiers. And even better friends." Wheeljack murmured sadly, silently paying respect to his fallen comrades.

"Yeah, as sad as it was, it sure was a battle to remember though." Said Bulkhead, his sad expression turning into a kind smile aimed at his friend. The white mech grinned back at him, before he thought of another past battle.

"Then there was that time when you left the Wreckers. Without even telling me why." He said quietly, "Then the rest of the Wreckers were stuck on our own in the Battle of Darkmount Pass."

0o0o0o0

_On the tall peak of Darkmount Pass, hot laser blasts from the large patrol of Vehicon drones whizzed through the hot air at the last remaining Wreckers, Wheeljack, Topspin, Roadbuster, Whirl, Rotorstorm, Seaspray and the new leader, Impactor, who rapidly fired back at them with their own weapons. The Decepticons were vicious, bearing down on them with everything they had, making the seven mechs gradually begin to back up towards the edge of the smelting pits. One slip and they would risk plummeting to a fiery demise in the molten metal._

"_Yarr, so, Impactor, ye got any bright ideas?" shouted Seaspray over the loud enemy fire in his pirate-styled accent._

"_Relax, Spray! I'm working on it!" Impactor called back, as he blasted rockets from his shoulder-mounted cannon at the purple drones, managing to destroy small amounts of them._

"_Well work on it faster!" yelled Roadbuster over the noise, bullet shells flying out of the side of his chaingun as he fired._

"_If Bulkhead hadn't left us, we would've won by now!" Wheeljack shouted as he swiftly used his katana swords to deflect some of the blasts back at the Vehicons._

"_You're just realising that, Jackie?" asked Rotorstorm, shooting fiery blasts from his jet thruster cannons. Unfortunately, he failed to notice one of the drones fire a hot energy blast from the side. The shot struck him square in the chest, making him cry out in pain. As he clutched his burning wound, the drone took the opportunity to shoot another blast at his head._

"_No!" cried Wheeljack, as he shot hit its intended target dead-on. Rotorstorm's head now obliterated completely, the Wrecker's life faded away from his spark and he toppled backwards over the edge. The remaining mechs could only look on in alarm as he plunged down into the melted metal and slowly disappeared underneath the boiling lava, leaving behind a long line of steam curling into the air._

"_Not another one!" said Whirl, horror present in his voice, "Now we're all that's left!"_

"_No, really?" came Wheeljack's sarcastic reply over the monotonous fire from the Vehicons. _

"_So, Impactor, you still working on that idea?" called Topspin as he shot back at their opponents._

"_Yeah, uh, not quite yet, 'Spin." Came the response Topspin hoped not to hear._

"_Oh, scrap ideas! I'm just gonna blow 'em to bits!" Wheeljack shouted at last, yanking the grenade of his hip and yanking the pin out._

"_Think fast, Cons!" he called, throwing it with all his might at the still-firing drones. The small explosive soared through the air and landed in the middle of the Vehicons. The great detonation blew them in all directions, into the walls, to the floor, and some forwards and into the molten metal. It also succeeded in blowing up the entrance, blocking it with huge metal debris._

"_Arr, nice one, Jackie." Complimented Seaspray, giving his fellow Wrecker a pat on the back._

"_I was gonna think of that." Impactor muttered to himself as he folded his weapons away back into his arms._

"_Yeah, but now our only way in is blocked," Roadbuster pointed out as he placed his chaingun back onto the gunholder on his back, "And our only way out's all the way on the other side of the molten metal!" All six Wreckers turned and found out his point to unfortunately be correct._

"_So now what?" asked Whirl, breaking the long silence. Wheeljack remained quiet and thought for a few moments. Finally an idea flew into his helm. Turning around, he picked up one of the mangled, scorched Vehicons and held him above him._

_"Hey, what are you doing?" asked Topspin as the white Wrecker walked to the edge. Then he threw the dead drone down into the molten metal where he floated above its thick surface._

"_Stepping stones." Wheeljack replied coolly, grabbing another Vehicon and jumping down onto the first one's back. He then threw the other drone ahead of him and jumped onto that one next. The rest of the Wreckers all smiled at each other, before each grabbing a Vehicon then following their partner's lead, until they finally made it to the other side._

"_Good thinking there, Wheeljack." Impactor complimented, patting him on his shoulder._

0o0o0o0

When the sports car Wrecker had finished telling the story, he smiled to himself.

"That was a heck of a battle." He chuckled, "You definitely shoulda been part of it." Bulkhead smiled at his buddy but he remained silent for a long time. Finally, he spoke up.

"Hey, Jackie, I'm sorry for not telling you I was leaving the Wreckers." He said quietly, looking at the sunset in the distance, "But after we lost Springer, I felt there wasn't any more hope left. I mean, I looked up to him, respected him. And when his spark was extinguished, I felt like I had no one left to follow. So eventually, I joined up with Optimus." Wheeljack stared across at the green Autobot understandingly before gently resting his servo on his shoulder.

"I understand, Bulkhead." He said kindly, "And I'm sorry for dissing Prime without properly knowing him. But you know you'll always have me by your side. Your best friend." Bulkhead looked back at the white Wrecker and smiled back.

"Thanks, Jackie."

"And as far as I know, nothing bad's ever gonna happen to you, Bulk." He continued, "You're as tough as they come."

"Yeah, and Miko will be sure to keep me in shape." Bulkhead responded, smiling.

"And if anything does happen to you, Bulk, I'm coming after her." The white sports car replied, jokily nudging his best friend. With that, he stood up and began to walk away.

"Well, I'll see ya around, Bulk." The Wrecker said, before swiftly transforming into his sleek vehicle form and speeding away down the road back to base, to collect his ship, the Jackhammer. Bulkhead smiled to himself as Wheeljack's vehicle mode slowly got smaller and smaller.

"So long, Jackie." He replied quietly.

**And that's it! I hope you all enjoyed reading it, as I did writing it! Please read and review! :) And as we all know, something bad DOES happen to Bulk. :(**

**So, until my next Transformers story, Awesomo3000 out!**


End file.
